


A New Start

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: Marshal Harbinger [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Tony is a sweetheart and i would die for him, marshal harbinger au, mentions of blood and fighting, mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: Nervous. You are nervous. Of course you are nervous. Today is the day. Your first day as a Ranger. The day you actually get to meet your hero, Marshal Harbinger, for more that a few seconds. You've seen him on TV. Watched interviews, seen videos of his fights. What would it be like to fly?





	A New Start

Nervous. You are nervous. Of course you are nervous. Today is the day. Your first day as a Ranger. The day you actually get to meet your hero, Marshal Harbinger, for more that a few seconds. You've seen him on TV. Watched interviews, seen videos of his fights. What would it be like to fly? 

Oh shit! Your going to be late! Quickly you grab an apple off the counter, slip on your shoes and run out the door. Maybe you should have invested in that car. But it is easy enough to nudge people's minds so they move out of the way.   
You have never met anyone so guarded. His mind is blank, heavily fortified with impenetrable mental shields. His face is unreadable. "You're late." His voice is stern, eyes sharp. Nothing like you've seen in interviews.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." You feel the sweat trickling down your back.

"See that it doesn't." His gaze shifts from you and you release a breath you didn't know you were holding. He is... so intense in person. Different from how you imagined. This is the man who took down Sidestep. Arguably the most powerful telepath to have ever existed. You remember watching the footage. What little of it there was, was bloody and brutal. Nothing like you see in action films. 

You remember that night vividly. Not being able to sleep. Pacing in your apartment, waiting for any news of your hero. And then, just like that, it was over. Sidestep was, ironically, thrown from a building. His body broken beyond recognition. Nobody saw the Marshal for weeks after the fight. Nobody knows where he went. There is only speculation.

The induction is long and boring. You are pretty sure you spaced out through most of it. You hope that it was just a formality and that you didn't actually miss anything important. Knowing your luck you probably did.

“Marshal Harbinger.” You approach him cautiously. Freezing the moment his eye meet yours. “I-I just wanted to say… thank you for giving me a chance.” You awkwardly scratch the back of your neck.

“Don't screw it up. There will not be another one.”  A harsh reprimand, a warning.

“I won't.” Your voice is steady. You mean it. You wont mess this up. You don't want to go back to a life as a petty thief. “I'm excited to be here. To meet you, to see everyone. I have so many questions. What was it like when you first joined? Was it difficult to get used to? What about Side-”

“Enough!” A brief flicker of agitation sparks in his mind, crosses his face. “I'm not here to parent you, to share stories. I am you boss. Remember that.”

“I'm sorry sir. It just I used to watch you on TV and you've always been my hero… so I-”

“Don't you know what they say?"  His voice is bitter. His blue eyes are ice, cold enough to freeze even on the hottest of days. "You should never meet your heroes kid."


End file.
